The begining
by Kurono Kei
Summary: All of us know about Gantz and the trials that one has to suffer... but are we sure that there's just a Gantz in the world? Differents characters than the manga and anime.
1. Crashing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gantz. And I hope Gantz will never own me lol**

Summary: We all know about Gantz. But how do we know there is just a Gantz in all the world. This history supposes that there are more Gantz around the world, all of them similar but at the same time, differents...

* * *

Chapter 1: Introducing

He knew something was really wrong. You didn't need to be an expert pilot or an engineer to know that the plane you are on has problems if you see one of the engines is on fire. However, he thought the best he could do was not saying anything to the rest of the passengers to avoid the panic.

As soon as he took that decision, the loudspeakers spoke with the voice of the pilot:

"Ladies and gentlemen, due some technical problems we are forced to try an emergence landing. Please, remain in your seats and button your belts"

So that was it, Albert thought. It wasn't a nice way to start the one week holydays he had planned, specially when they were just about 30 minutes from the airport...

He did what the pilot told them and looked through the windows. They were flying over a mountain territory and he couldn't see how the pilot could do a good landing. 'Why the hell this pilot has said we are going to land? Crash is a better word!' Albert panicked at that perspective.

Suddenly, the airplaned jerked down, and some seconds later thepanic's cries from the passengers could be heard. Albert closed his eyes and tried to calm down. 'There is no need to think like that' he thought. 'Surely the pilot is skillfull enough to do an emergence landing, even if there isn't any road or an adequate landing place near here'

However, the rest of the passengers didn't thought like him. The cries intensified and he could hear some people crying that they were going to die.

Noticing that the plane wasn't slowing down, he opened the eyes and looked though the window again. What he saw terrified him: they were much closer to the ground than he thought.. 'This is bad' he realised. 'Shouldn't we have slowed down already, at least a litte?'

Suddenly, an explosion shook off the plain and suddenly someone shouted: "The engines and part of the wings are on fire!" That caused even more cries than before and someone yelled calling God. It was then, and thanks to the pilot's skills when the plane lost some of its speed... but not enough to have a secure landing.

'This really doesn't look very promising' was the idea that was in Albert's brain. 'The ground is approaching too fast..'

He found himself trying to remain in his seat but the plain was shaking so much and even that was almost impossible.  
Just some seconds later, the plane contacted the ground and after that, all was confusion. An explosion could be heard, much bigger than one he felt before and Not even one second later, he felt his body flying, only to land painfully some meters away. Fortunately for Albert, the crash didn't kill him. Unfortunately, it broke almost all of his bones and did enough damage to think about instant dead as a blessing.

So there he was, lying in the floor, most of his bones broken, with a headache that not even all the aspirins of the world could heal and most of his clothes soaked with his own blood.  
'Funny that I'm still alive. Shall I consider this as good or bad luck?' asked himself. He tried to open his eyes to take a look about the crashing zone but the pain on his head didn't allow him. He realized he also didn't hear anything. 'Seems that I'm pretty fucked here...'

Even breathing was a constant torture, producing him a sharp pain in his ribcage. ' I wonder how many of my ribs broke. Most of them at least' he thought with a grim. The pain from the arms confirmed that they weren't in better shape than the ribcage.

Suddenly, the need of coughing produced an intense pain in the abdomen and he felt some liquid spitting from his mouth, altogether with the metallic taste of blood on his mouth. 'Have my ribs punctured the lungs? Just what I needed' he was too tired to think clearly.  
Albert wasn't stupid, he knew he was dying. The need of praying crossed his mind, but he suddenly discarted it. He never prayed before in all his life so he didn't knew any prayer. And even if he knew, it would be really hypocritical doing it right now... althought God knew how he needed a miracle right now.

'Soon I'll knew if there is anything after life. I hope next time I open my eyes I'll see some angels taking me up there' he joked.

The pain he was feeling was getting worst, sign that the adrenaline had stopped rushing his body. The lack of pain from the legs induced him to think that his spine was broken since it was impossible that they were in perfect shape after that brutal accident... but did that really mattered? He also started to hear some sounds, and some people crying for help and some other just complaining about their injures.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice with a worried tone was heard:

"Hey! Are you alive? Answer me!"

'Let me die in peace. Can't you see in what shape am I?' Albert tiredly thought. However, he answered.  
" Something like that"  
"Good! Try to stay alive, I'm pretty sure that the help will come really soon." Was it a woman's voice? It didn't matter to him.  
"Do you have some water?" The thirst was killing him.  
"Uh? What? Oh! Not here, but let me search between the remains of the plane, I'm pretty sure there must be some bottles around here" The hand on his shoulder moved away but he didn't felt it. Even the last answer from that person sounded like he or she was thousand miles away.

He did an extra effort to open his eyes and he finally could open his right one. What he saw was like an scene from a horror movie. The remains of the plane were scattered all around, with some humans remains. Turning his head to the right, he could se part of an human's arm and a little far away, a pair of bloodied shoes. He also saw some survivors here and there, but even them were badly hurt: some of them had wounds over the chest, some over the arms and others were in the floor, apparently with wounds on the legs. He recognized some of the survivors as passengers from the tail of the plane. The sitting place was the principal reason they were alive, he supposed.  
However, most of the passengers were on the ground and they were not moving or crying, a signal that the crash had killed or seriously wounded most of them.

He was still looking at the scene when he suddenly heard the familiar voice again:  
"Drink this, it isn't water but I'm pretty sure that it will calm down your thirst"  
This time he took a look at the person that talked before with him and he confirmed she was a middle-aged woman. He couldn't see if she had a wound but the fact that she was the only one person that was on her feet and walking around made him to think that she wasn't injured.  
He swallowed the drink she offered and the taste of an orange juice invaded his mouth.  
"Thank you" Albert murmured, too tired to even raise his voice "You are welcome; how are you feeling?" asked here with a worried tone "Like I'm dying" he answered directly, guessing she probably knew that.

The silence that followed his answer confirmed that fact.  
"I'm sorry" she said suddenly "It's not your fault, it's not like you made those engines explode or anything" he tried to smile, but for some strange reason, found his mouth frozen.  
"I know"  
"Will you do something for me"  
"What do you need"  
"Could you stay here some minutes? I would like some company right now"  
"As you want"

He took her hand, it provided a warm that his body was lacking, and that feeling was appreciated at that moment. As the minutes went by, none of them said anything but suddenly the silence was interrupted by a sound and, again, her voice:  
"It seems the medical teams have arrived, I'm going to tell them to take you to the hospital" she said, hearing the sirens. "Try to resist a little more, don't lose your hope"  
'It may be a little late for this' Albert tried to say but his frozen mouth had other ideas and the only sound he could do was a little groan.

He felt the hand leave his shoulder but he didn't even care. It seemed like that wasn't even his shoulder and the feeling of tiredness was so strong that he couldn't even keep his eye open. As soon as he closed it, the feeling that he was floating on water came.  
'Is this the end?'

He could see all his life in some flashes in front of his eyes, and then the darkness. All the days that her mother quarreled him about oversleeping and not going to school, all the games he played with his parents when he was child, those summers on the farm they had.  
The darkness grew till the point he couldn't see anything more, overwhelming his senses. However, far away he could see a little point of light, growing more and more bigger. 'Hell or heaven?'

Suddenly the darkness disappeared replaced by light, although it was a different than the one from before. That one was a white and bright one and this new light wasn't that bright.  
'Where could I be?' he questioned himself, still with the eyes closed, but suddenly.  
"Here comes another one"  
'Huh?'

He opened his eyes and what he saw wasn't what he supposed would be the hell or the heaven.

He was in the middle of a room, with 4 more people staring at him. He recognized one of them as a passenger of the plane but not the other 3. Looking at his own body he searched for any injury but he realized he was in perfect state of health, not even a drop of blood was on his jacket or throusers."What the hell..?" He questioned out loud. 'Am I dead'  
One of the people, noticed his stares and smirked:  
"No, you are not dead. You can feel your heartbeat, and you are also breathing" The person who talked was a man sitting on the floor. He looked bored and maybe a little disturbed.  
"However, I guess that you remember your own death, so that would mean that this is a bad joke or we have been resurrected"  
"How did I came here? Who are you? What do you mean? Are you...?" Albert frantically asked; he needed answers.  
"Hey, hey! Not that fast. For now, I'll answer to your first question: you got 'transfered' at this place "  
"Transfered? What do you mean? Who did it"  
The man, that would be between 30 and 40 years old pointed at something behind Albert.

When Albert looked there, he saw something that he never thought he would find on Hell, Heaven or wherever you go when you die...

There was a big black sphere in the room, just behind him...

* * *

Ok that's it for now.

Here it goes my first fanfiction, I decided to write it about Gantz because I just love this manga (the anime sux) and well, somehow it makes me sad seeing that there isn't much fics about Gantz

About the grammar: english isn't my first language, not even the second so I hope you won't be too hard with me.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Introductions

** Disclaimer**: I don't own Gantz

* * *

'No way' that was the first thought that crossed Albert's mind. 'There's no way a simple black sphere is the reason I'm in this room'. Said room wasn't too big, it looked like a medium sized dinning room without any furnitures and with 2 doors. 

He opened his mouth to ask another question but just at that moment a red laser-like ray of light appeared from the sphere.

"Uh? What's this?" Albert managed to say, surprise and confusion almost making impossible to open his mouth.

"That's how you arrived to this room. In fact, that's how all of us arrived here. Transported you could say..." Another of the people answered, this time a middle-aged, brunette woman, her height about 1'60 meters.

"That's ridiculous! There's no way something like that can exist!"

"Well, look it with your own eyes, they won't lie" the woman said with a smirk on his lips.

It was true. That laser or whatever, was creating a person from the nothing. Some seconds later, most of the body was created, revealing a black teen about 13 or 14 years old. Finally, his head was done and the red light disappeared.

" Hmmm... this time is a little boy..." said aloud the man that talked with Albert. He was blond and taller than the woman.

"Is this heaven?" asked the boy with a shaken voice, scanning the room with a surprised look.

The reaction from the people in the room was various: some snorted, one of them laughed and only one answered the question, the same man that answered Albert's questions.

"No, and before you ask, you are still alive. However, we are stuck on this room"

"Alive are we? Are you sure about this?" Those questions were made by the man that Albert recognized as the plane's passenger, an old business man, about 60 years old who was wearing an expensive suit.

" Will you shut up, old man? You have said this at least one hundred of times. If we can hear our own breaths and feel our hearts beating, definitively we are alive" was the answer from the last person on the room, a guy in his early 20 said. Most of clothes were a little torn apart and he also had some piercing on his lips and his eyebrows.

"But I can remember my death. I was on that plane, the pilot told us to button our belts and then we crashed..."

"I also was on that plane" Albert interrupted the talk, impatient to get answers.

" So that makes two killed in that plane crash. Maybe we should introduce ourselves so we can see a pattern on our deaths and guess why are we here" the woman suggested.

"I'll start, my name is Gloria. My age? Well a woman's age it's a secret so I won't tell you, but I died in a car crash" that introduction made Albert sweat-drop a little 'What's with her age? Nevermind...'

"I guess the next is me. My name is George and, like I said before, I was on that plane when it crashed" the next one was the old businessman. " If I'm not wrong this young man was also in that plane" said the man, pointing Albert.

"Uh... Oh yes, my name is Albert, Al if you want, and I was also in that plane. By the way, I'm 18 years old and..." He was going to add something more but a shout from the teen interrupted him

"Wait a moment! What do you mean we're still alive? How did I got here?" the boy was almost in a crisis, his eyes wavering around the room, searching for something that, surely, was not there.

"Hey, hey, there's no need to get nervous. Crying won't help you and for now we are stuck in this room" said Gloria, trying to calm down the boy. "About your questions, we already said that we are alive. And that sphere was what sent you here. Now, would you like to introduce yourself?"

"O-okay...My name is Walter. While I was at home, suddenly it started to burn, and I found myself trapped in the fire"

"Ok, my turn" Said the man on his 30's. "My name is Tom and I died because I fell from an 8th floor" Turning around, he pointed the only one that still had not introduced himself:

"Now if you please..."

"I'm John. 24 years old" He didn't wanted to say anything more and that caused an uncomfortable silence.

"Well now that we know each others, we should try to find out why are we here. Personally, I think this is some kind of joke or something like that" proposed George

"And how would you explain the way we got here? And that all of us died but we are alive right now?" asked Tom, not really convinced with that idea.

"Probably the person or people trying to make fun of us managed to snake some drugs on our food so he could made us think we died" replied George, trying to convince him and all of them

Al, however wasn't convinced. What George said could be true, but there were too many questions unanswered.

"What do you think about that laser-like ray of light that transported all of us here? Is that some effect of the drug?" he asked George

"Well, although I don't have any answer for those questions, I can't think another reason why would be here"

"I also don't know why we are here right now, but that doesn't mean that I believe being drugged. In fact, I'm sure all of us were brought here when we were dying and whoever did it must have a really good reason for saving our life"

George, with a smirk on his face tried to argue back what Al had said but before he could open his mouth a voice interrupted him:

"I... I think you are true, Al. Although I don't understand this situation, there must be a reason for being here. I can't comprehend it right now, but..." said Gloria with an insecure voice.

"Don't worry, Gloria. We will get the answer for sure. By the way, how long have you been here?" asked Al, taking a look at the occupants of the room

It was Tom's turn to answer: "Well I'm not sure at what time exactly I got here, but it was a little later than 7 P.M. Anyway, when I arrived that guy was already here" he said, pointing John.

"Would you tell us when did you exactly got here, John?"

"Why should I?" was the only answer they got from him. A tense silence fell over the room, most of its occupants staring at him. However, at the end, John answered sighing:

"First time I checked my watch while being here, it was 6:53 P.M. He wasn't still here" pointed at Tom

"So the first of us got here 1 hour ago, and since then you have been waiting" a nod confirmed his thoughts. "When you said you were stuck, what do you mean? Is the exit door locked?"

"Well, certainly the door can't be opened, but I wouldn't say it's locked. Try opening it, the exit is at the end of corridor" answered Tom, pointing at an opened door.

Following his instructions, he arrived in front of the exit but as soon as he tried to touch the knob, something prevented to do it. It was like there was an invisible wall, not allowing him to touch it. 'That's weird...' he thought, returning to the room.

"So, how was it?" asked Tom with an smile

"It's really weird. Does the same happens with the other doors" Al asked, remembering the other 4 doors in the corridor.

"Yes, it seems the only one we can open it's the one that guides to the corridor"

"And what about that ball? Apart from taking us here, has it done anything else?

"It's been quiet all the time, even when it took us here it hasn't changed a bit" that time was Gloria who answered.

"I want to go with my parents..." murmured Walter at the verge of crying, obviously worried for the situation.

"Don't worry, I'm sure all will be alright. Soon we will be able to get out of here and we will search for your parents" said Gloria, trying to calming him. How they were going to do that was still an enigma.

"So what are we going to do now? Our options are really limited" asked Tom

"Well, as the things are right now, we can only wait. It's possible that more people will get transported here and I'm pretty sure that, sooner or later, we will get the answers we seek" suggested Al. "Anyway, it's not like we can do much more" he recognized.

The following minutes were filled with an uncomfortable silence, all of them just waiting. Their expectations were filled when suddenly a song coming from the ball could be heard:

'A new morning has come, a morning of hope'

"What the hell is that" asked Tom, approaching the sphere

All the other occupants of the room did the same too, giving incredulous looks at the sphere.

'Here we go, one, two, three!'

Then, as suddenly as it started, the song ended and the surface of the ball was filled with text:

'Your lives have ended'  
'How you use your new lifes it's entirely up to me'  
'That's the theory, anywayds'

'Welcome to G.A.N.T.Z'

"What's all of this about? Our lives are entirely up to a black ball? What kind of joke is this" laughed George. However, he was the only one laughing. Tom and Gloria were obviously puzzled, Walter was, again, almost crying and Al had a suprised look on his face. About John, his face was unexpressive.

"Don't tell me you believe what this ball is telling us!" cried George "It's stupid!"

"Look, I know this is so strange, but for now the only thing that has some meaning is what this ball is telling us" answered Al. "The fact is this ball – or someone that's using this ball – brought us here for some reason, so at least, I'm going to listen what it has to tell us"

That answer caused a snort from George but he felt silent, waiting like the other 5 people on the room and some seconds later the text disappeared and was replaced with more letters and a picture:  
'Objective: Gnome Alien'  
'Likes: reading'  
'Quote: none'

Next to those words, there was a picture of some sort of gnome, his face all green. He also had a green beard an a little pointed ears almost hidden by its long hair.

"Great, so we are supposed to go out and find gnomes! Sure, and what will be later? Fairies? Pfffff" mocked George, raising his voice

"This doesn't seems serious at all" agreed Gloria "Maybe you were right..." she said, looking at George

His answer was lost as soon as 3 drawers appeared from the sphere, two of them at its sides and at its back. The two of the sides contained some sort gunshots and guns, while the drawer of the rear had exactly 6 cases, each of them with their names. It was when Tom approached the cases while the others were taking a look at the weapons that he noticed something shocking:

"Ther-There's a man inside!"

That caused all the attention going to the opens that the appearance of the drawers had created. There was a bald and really white, looking like he had never seen the sun, man in the inside. He was using something that appeared to be a type of artificial breathing.

"Is... is he alive?" asked Walter sounding a little scared

"That's what it seems" answered Al "If he wasn't there is no reason he would need that" he said, pointing the mask that was covering his mouth. However, he was more interested about the weapon so he turned his attention back to the lateral drawers. Both of them had the same weapons, 2 classes of guns and some type of gunshots. He took one of the gunshots. 'Damn, that thing is heavier than I thought, it doesn't seems like a toy. Ok, let's think a little. First, we got here without any apparent reason. Second, this sphere asks us to find that objective and provides us those weapons... to kill that gnome? But this can't be serious, there isn't such things like gnomes in this world. Uhm, maybe there is some extra info on those boxes'  
"Hey, can someone lend me the box with my name?" he asked, looking at Gloria, Tom and Walter. They were, apparently poking that man inside the ball. However, as soon as Tom heard him, he took the box and lent it to Albert, who opened it.  
Inside of the box there was a black suit:

"Hey, look at this" he said, calling the attention of the others "Should I wear it?"

"It looks cool" admired Walter "Looks like a superhero's suit"

That caused some laughs from Tom and Gloria, as well as a smirk from Al.

"Well, this is getting more weird for moments. I'm starting to think this is some kind of joke. However, joke or not, the one who did this wants us to wear that suit and take those weapons so that's what I'm going to do" he said and tried wear the suit . However, it was some minutes later when he admitted he would need to undress before he could wear it:

"Hey, don't come to the corridor. The suit it's too tight to wear it over normal clothes so I'm going to undress there" he said to the other five people on the room.

It was when he already left that John got closer to the sphere and inspected the weapons, taking two guns, one of each type. Ignoring the rest of the occupants, he proceeded to a detailed examination of both weapons. While he was doing that, Gloria and Tom were having a talk:

"So what do you think about all of this" asked Tom to Gloria

"I don't know. In one hand, we have that laser that transported us here, obviously it's not normal. However, on the other, this is too weird to be real..."

"Yes, I know what do you mean, this is really confusing... But you'll admit that, as Albert has said, joke or not, that suit and those weapons are here for us. And talking about the weapons, I think it's time to take a closer look at them."

After saying that, he approached the guns. One of the two classes was a lot of bigger than the other one, which could be fit in a pocket. The little one also had a screen on its back and some buttons. However, both of them had something in common, they had two triggers. He concentrated his attention on the second one and, after touching some of the buttons, the screen came to life. Taking a look at it he saw something that interested him:

"Hey, take a look on this one. It's an X ray machine or something like that"

"Let me take a look at it" said Gloria "That's funny, why do you think someone would do an X-ray gun?"

"I don't know but it's possible that it does something more. I've not pressed any of the triggers yet since we don't know how does it works"

Then, Albert, wearing the black suit, appeared on the room. The suit adjusted to his skin, something that indicated it was made to allow any movement the wearer would do.

"So, have you noticed any difference from normal clothes?" asked Tom

"Uhm, not apart from the fact that I feel it's easier to move around. However, when I finally got dressed, those buttons changed to yellow. Oh and also I found this on the box" he said, pointing at some type of PDA.

"What's would be that PDA used for?. Have you tested it?"

"Not yet, I was going to get some weapons for me." said Al "What are you going to do, will you wear the suit?"

"I'm not sure but since you've said there isn't any difference about normal clothes I guess I won't" considered Tom "Oh, yes, I took a look at those weapons. Those guns" he said, pointing at the X-ray gun "work like an X-ray machine if you press this button, see?"

"And what about the other gun and the gunshots?"

"About the other type of guns, it seems there's just the triggers. I've not taken a look at the gunshots yet, however"

Albert was going to answer back when suddenly a shout from George interrupted him:  
"Hey, look, the ball has started a countdown"

An hour countdown could be seen on the surface of the sphere, and a request:  
'Please wait'  
"Does that means the exit door is open right now?" asked Tom "Let's try it" said Albert, going to the corridor and followed by Gloria, Tom and Walter. They were still on the corridor when a shout claimed their attention:

"Aaaaah! Ah! Help me please"

"That's George's voice!" said Gloria, while hurrying to the room. When they arrived there, they saw just half of George's body, with the other part nowhere to be seen. They also noticed the laser-like light, transporting him.

"Ugh, I guess this is how we are getting out" Al said, obviously a little nervous with the perspective of getting out from that room that way "You should take some weapons, at least, with you. It's a shame we don't have more time, maybe all of us should be wearing the suit" he said.

"Don't worry for that, what could just a simple suit be useful for?" questioned Gloria

"I guess you are right. However, be sure to bring a weapon with you" answered Albert while taking two of the little guns and putting them in the cases on his suit apparently designed for that

"The same goes with you" he said, pointing Walter since John already had those two guns he had taken.

Walter did as he had said and took one of the little guns. However, Gloria had not time to take any weapon since she was the next to be transported:

"Uh, what's this?" she said before her mouth disappeared.

As soon as she disappeared, Albert looked around, asking himself who was the next one. Walter's voice provided the answer he was searching:

"Al, your head..."

"Is it my turn?. Oh well, here we go" He closed his eyes, a little afraid of what was waiting him. Some seconds later, George's voice surprised him.

"You can open your eyes, you have already been transported"

Doing as he told him, he opened his eyes. 'We are outside' was the first thing he noticed. In front of him there was a large building with a sign that indicated it was a library. He also could see Gloria, some meters away looking at her surroundings and trying, he guessed, to know where they were.

"Hey, where are you going?" he shouted as soon as he noticed George walking.

"I'm going home, where do you think I'm going? I got enough of this stupidity"

"Please wait for the other so we can discuss what to do"

A grunt was the only answer he got, but George stopped walking and waiting for the others to get there.

Albert took a look at his surrounding. He was on a square, said library in front of him, and the streetlights were lighted although the sky had a little tint of red, sign that the twilight had been not long ago. Apart from the library, there were some blocks of flats but the closer building he had was the library.

Some minutes later, the remaining room's occupants were transported. First arrived John, followed by Tom, and finally it was Walter's turn. All of them, Albert noticed were armed with a gun, at least.

"Ok, now we are here, what are we going to do" asked Tom.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Okay, I know this isn't a really long chapter if we consider I've had 2 weeks of time... I wrote 5 times this chapter because I didn't like how it ended all of those times. In fact, I'm not fully satisfied about it now but...

I hope you can understand It's really hard to write in a foreign language, and it's even harder if you try to describe things like the guns from gantz and the suit (I think I just had problems to do it in my first language lol). However, I hope you enjoy it :P

About the reviews:

EvilP and Grave: there are lots of ways to solve this problem. For example, you can say that you got your ticket stolen and, if I'm not wrong, since some airlines companies doesn't asks for identify document.

Kabutokun: The story takes place in USA. I thought it would be interesting to be there since there are a lots of interesting monuments (for destroying... lol).

And thank all of you for your encouragemente.

P.D: on February I'll start my exams. This means that maybe, just maybe, I won't update since March. However, I'll update for sure.


End file.
